Time Clash
by Pii
Summary: Sequel to Truth Beside Stories. After Danny's secret revealed to his parents, they start to get another normal days. But, this time his parents knew. Suddenly someone appeared and spying on Danny. Is that Vlad up to something again?
1. A New Day

**Important Note before You Reading the 'Time Clash'**

Hi, guys! This is Pii with her new story called 'Time Clash'. First of all, I must say I do not own Danny Phantom. This is just Fan-Fic, and if I owned Danny Phantom, don't you think I will make this an episode? Now, to the next part. This story is a sequel of 'Truth Beside Stories'. If you not read it yet, be sure to read that first. The link is here :

http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 6100737 / 1 / Truth _ Beside _ Stories

Just remove the spaces. This story has no PP(Phantom Planet) please note that. And I(Pii) do not own anything but the story and the OC will appear on this story. This is not a DPxOC story, so don't worry about that. For you to know, it's DxS, and the genre is Adventure/Humor with lots of Fruitloops.

Maybe lots of you already know about the story from my notes in my other fan-fics and DeviantART. For the ones who support me, I say a lot of thank-yous. Oh, and one more thank to my friend JuneLuxray because she beta-read the whole story! Without her, this story will be nothing. I give a lot thank-yous to her too.

As you to know too, this story got inspired by dannyfangirl's 'Time Fixers'. But to note, I am not copying the story. I am just inspired by the story. I am sorry the story is kind of familiar, I am pretty sorry but I really didn't mean to be like that. As for the name, _Darry_. It's the OC which will appear on this story later on. I am sorry that I copied the name, but I doesn't mean to 'copy' him. I just use the name, I am sorry for that(and sorry I am not askin permission first). I am not original, you may shoot me for this. At first I tried to search for another name, but I terribly sorry that I ended up to the 'baby name list'. You may say 'lol', but I did that. And I found that Darry's name mean good enough for his characteristic in my fic (now I forgot the meaning).

Okay. So, that's all again, I do not own Danny Phantom, I do own this fiction and the OC, Darry on this story. I do not own Time Fixers, which belongs to dannyfangirl or it is SOLmaster, I don't know because they seems to work together. I am just inspired by the story, I didn't mean to copy it. I am sorry that I copied the name, and this story beta-readed by JuneLuxray. Now, let's onward to the story, and please review for my sake. Last words, enjoy, and Pii's out.

_~Pii_

_**JuneLuxray : **__ Wooo. Chicken butt. Review or DIE, foolz._

_Disclaimer : I do not own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does. If I own DP I will make this story a movie in 3D computer effects 8D (but not with real human act hehehe) I am inspired by Time Fixers, Time Fixers © dannyfangirl and SOLmaster. Future OC which will appear soon belongs to me. Beta read by JuneLuxray… hey wait, why I say same stuffs like the one in Author Notes before? O_o Okay, onward then._

**Time Clash**

A Danny Phantom Fan-Fic by Pii

It was a nice sunny day in Amity Park. Behind Casper High, a huge crash was heard. A blue ghost banged to the wall, and he tried quickly to get up. Raising his hands, he shouted, "Beware!"

Danny Phantom flew to the Box Ghost, and landed kicks and punches on him. Behind the two ghosts fighting, a woman was holding her camera, focused on the ghost boy who was battling the Box Ghost. She smiled softly. Phantom knocked the Box Ghost down again, as he sighed and pulled his thermos.

He pointed the thermos on the ghost, ignoring his shouts. Once he was fully sucked inside, he capped the thermos and turned to the woman with camera, knowing she was there the whole time. She kept smiling, giggling a little. The boy put on an annoyed look and floated over to her. "Why must you embarrass me _every time_ I fight a ghost, even the lame one like the Box Ghost…?" His face made the woman giggle more. He kept silent for a while, feeling embarrassed. The camera's lens were still focused on him. "…Mom?" He finished his words. Maddie smiled and lowered the camera to see her son's annoyed face.

"It's just nice to record every bit of your battles, sweetheart."

Danny rolled his eyes, his mom stopping the video and looked at the result. She replayed the video again and turned to Danny. "You do look good in your every battle." She said as the video played his battle with the Box Ghost. Her son felt really embarrassed- ever since his parents found out his secret, they started to embarrass him more. It was good that they didn't really overprotect him, but they were still worried and helped their son when they could. Sometimes Danny worked with his parents now, but sometimes situations like this also happened. He was really annoyed- why _must _his mom make a video of him fighting the lame _Box Ghost_? He wasn't even that hard.

"Oh look, your cheeks are red!" Maddie said, pointing at Danny's red cheeks. His cheeks turned even redder. "Aww…Mooom…"

She couldn't help but laugh at Danny's expression. He was truly embarrassed now, the son and mom busy with their states. Maddie kept laughing at her son's face, while Danny just got more embarrassed by his mom. From behind the school building, they didn't realize someone was looking at them.

While the two kept fighting about how cute Danny is and how strong he is, two figures walked over to them. "Dude, what happened out there?" Tucker asked as he arrived.

"Sorry we're late. What ghost was that?" Sam asked. He floated to Sam.

"Ahhh…Nothing, just the Box Ghost. So, what's up?"

Tucker opened his PDA to check the to-do list. "So, today…Ghosts are clear around Amity Park. The job is done." He said as he erased the task list and turned to Danny, Sam, and Maddie. Maddie was still watching the replayed video. She smiled when looking at her son. Sam turned curious. "What's that, Mrs. Fenton?"

"A video about Danny battling with the Box Ghost earlier." Maddie smiled, Danny slapped his face when Maddie showed the video to Sam and Tucker. The video showed Danny kicking the Box Ghost by spinning his legs. Tucker turned to Danny after that.

"Dude, do you do a rap dance or something?"

Danny just raised his eyebrows.

**Start Epic Theme Song Here!**

(He's a Phantom)

(Danny Phantom, Danny Phantom)

Young Danny Fenton was just fourteen when his parents built a very strange machine

Designed to view a world unseen

(He's gonna catch 'em all cuz he's Danny Phantom)

When it didn't quite work, his folks, they just quit

Then Danny took a look inside of it.

There was a great big flash, everything just changed

His molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When he first woke up, he had realized he had snow white hair and glowing green eyes

He could walk through walls, disappear, and fly

He was much more unique then the other guys

Then it was then that he knew what he had to do…

He had to stop all the ghosts that were comin' through!

He's here to fight, for me and you!

He's gonna catch 'em all cuz he's Danny Phantom, gonna catch 'em all

cuz he's Danny Phantom, gonna catch 'em all cuz he's

(Danny Phantom)

**End of Epic Theme Song.**

Danny(in human form), Sam, and Tucker walked together, heading to Fentonworks. The three talked all the way there. Behind them, Maddie followed while she kept replaying the video. "Look, I don't really not understand what looks so great in that." Danny said as he put his hands on his face, covering it. Tucker smiled.

"I guess that it's just funny that you do a spin kick like that. Just like a rap dance!"

"Wow. Why you doing some weird moves, Danny?" Sam asked, smiling. Danny was embarrassed even more.

"I don't know what I do in each of my battles! I just do- anything I can do, and-" He paused and turned to his mom. "Mom, can you stop the video?"

"Aww, why not, Danny? You look so cute." Maddie said with a smile. The video kept repeating over and over, as he decided to ignore it. The four entered Fentonworks, and they saw Jack inside, sitting on the couch, taking a break from his work. Maddie quickly walked over her husband, showing him the video she recorded earlier. "Jack, look at this!"

Jack smiled at his son after he saw the video. "I like how you kick that ghost's butt, son! You're a real Fenton!"

"T-thanks, Dad. I guess I'll just be upstairs." He said as he walked to the stairs, Sam and Tucker following him. After Danny's parents found out about his secret, Danny told them all about the ghosts he fought all this time. About what happens when he is battling a ghost. What happened with Pariah Dark, the robbery, and everything. His parents were really surprised to see how many dangers they met, and were proud of Danny for being so brave.

Danny, Tucker, and Sam gathered in Danny's room. "All right, so now what are we gonna do?" Danny asked his best friends. Tucker and Sam rolled their eyes, thinking for a while before Tucker smiled and shouted, "I call the video game!"

Sam groaned and slapped her face when Tucker and Danny turned on the video game. _Boys will never change._

**DP DP DP DP DP**

_Sorry it's short ^^; I am kinda stuck at the opening here… okay. So it's posted. Review please?_

_**JuneLuxray : **__ -stares- I am not only her beta reader. I am the person who forces you to review for her. -stares with plastic ball bat in hands-_


	2. Busy Normal Days

**Guess what? Guess what? O_O Ultimate update! XDDD lol Idk why I updated this much at once. Haha I guess I am in mood ^^; I guess it's good to get me in mood of writing then XD Okay then let's onward. Oh before that let JuneLurxray2 my beta type here. PFFFT I am so loving you, you total pwning girl! *glomps* **

**JuneLuxray2 : 'Ey, howzit going? Review or die. 'Cause the beta (me) told you to. And Ily too, Toro. 8D**

**No need to say the whole disclaimer more than one time. Just see that on the very front Author Notes. Okay, onward. **

DP DP DP DP DP

The next day at the Casper High, the trio stood in front of Danny's locker. Danny put his Fenton Thermos into his locker and turned to his friends. "You know what annoys me in every ghost battle?" He asked as he closed his locker. Tucker rolled his eyes, and he started to think.

"Um, the annoying Box Ghost and his boxes?" He guessed.

"No, it's my annoying parents with their ghost hunting ability! And why they must embarrass me in my every battles?" Danny asked, more to yell. Sam smiled softly.

"Take it easy, just like what happened between Jazz and you before..." He rolled his eyes as he started to remember what happened back then when Jazz just found out about his secret. It was sort of annoying, but it ended up well.

It reminded Danny when Jazz sucked him into the thermos plenty times and when she ran away to Vlad's house. He was just glad now that they weren't fighting anymore. It was good that his parents weren't into this like Jazz, or else he would get himself sucked into the thermos more. He was too deep into his thoughts that he almost didn't notice Sam's words. "You already dealt with Jazz- now it's your turn with your parents."

"Wait, what?" He tried to snap out of his mind. "Thanks, Sam." He smiled softly. Sam smiled back just when Tucker looked at the two.

"Uh, can you two stop that look?" Tucker asked. Danny and Sam quickly blushed, and started flailing. "Uh, what? It's nothing. Really." Danny said, but then he looking at Sam meanwhile Sam looking at Danny. The two blushed softly and they looked at Tucker again.

"So, uh…Where we are now?" Danny asked- they needed to get back to the topic. It's about Danny's parents after they found out. It all happened right after Vlad kidnapped Danny and his parents. Then they ran away and were caught by Walker. He wondered if Plasmius was going to get them again, since they're running away at the last time and exposed him in front of his parents.

Danny thought silently, Vlad is a person who always will want revenge. He had to extra careful now. Especially the facr Vlad also spied on them, and he could attack anytime, he thought. Suddenly Tucker's words made him snap out of it. "So, are you going to yell out about your parents like what you did with Jazz?"

"What? Of course not!" He replied. He didn't want to do the same mistake again like the last time, not with his parents. The three friends kept talking, not realizing someone was looking at them from behind the lockers. The three kept talking together until they heard the sound of a crash and stopped. They all turned to the sound's direction.

"Eh?" They all questioned. "What's that?" Sam asked, wondering what the sound was.

"I don't know." Danny said, and the three walked to the sound's coming direction and found a bucket on the floor. The three sighed. "Just a bucket fell." Tucker said. So that was just a bucket. But Danny was curious about something.

"So, it's just a bucket. Now, let's get back to our talk." Sam said, and the two boys nodded after her. "Yeah." The three walked away from that place and continues talking about their usual ghost hunting stuff.

DP DP DP DP DP

Danny Phantom flew through the Amity Park air, feeling the breeze hitting his hair, and it felt very good. Everyday patrol work was good so far. Every green blob already went into the thermos. Everything seemed to work normally. He smiled and landed in front of the Nasty Burger, where Sam and Tucker parked their scooters at the same time. The three smiled.

He let two blue rings travel through his body to change him back into his human form. Everything was crystal clear. The ghosts were in the thermos. Normal-ish day. The three entered the Nasty Burger and sat in their favorite place, ordering burgers (well, a veggie one for Sam) and French Fries for their meal. The three were back to talking again.

"So today, ghost clear. And it's time for a Nasty Burger." Tucker grinned. Danny smiled at him. Then he remembered about that Vlad thing he thought about earlier. "Heh, right. Do you think that Vlad already make any movse?" Danny asked, hoping that Vlad wasn't planning something bad. Sam and Tucker shook their heads. "I mean, I and my parents were kidnapped, and we had to run away from him, don't you think he will get revenge? Since he is a craze-" Danny was cut off by Sam.

"That's right, Danny. We must keep our eyes peeled. He might spy on us again. And wait for a perfect time to move..."

Danny glanced around the Nasty Burger. Nothing was suspicious. They must always be prepared for Vlad- Maybe he was spying on them somewhere right now. Danny could tell something was weird. He felt funny lately. Then he turned back to his friends.

"Chill, Danny. That old man just might take a rest and eat a bowl of froot loops." Tucker said, followed with a laugh. Danny started to laugh as well.

"Haha! You're right." Sam didn't say anything, but chuckled a little from that froot loop statement. The three heard their orders were done. They quickly took their meals and started to eat.

DP DP DP DP DP

**Sorry it's short D; I am kinda stuck in the opening chapters. Really. (this person never thought the opening but this person already planned the climax lol) Is Vlad really hiding something? Or it just the three's feelings? What will happens on the next chapter? Uh,… and while we're at it ^^; review please? **

**JuneLuxray2 : Mhmm. Review. Now. -deathstare with plastic bat-**


	3. Normal Ghost Fight

**Sorry guys I am really slow in updating now D; because all of school, sickness, internet issues and stuffs. I am sorry. Truly sorry. Okay, let's go to the next part everyone. **

**JuneLuxray : D8 FEEL BETTER SOON. e.e**

**DP DP DP DP DP **

The next day in Amity Park, it was Friday. Which meant there was no school tomorrow. Danny was riding his scooter to home, feeling the breeze flow. Suddenly, a blue mist escaped from his mouth. Danny stopped his scooter instantly, looking left and right to search for a ghost nearby. He prepared in his fighting stance. His eyes focused for everything would happen. A metal ghost appeared, with his huge grin and weapon on his hand. "Hello, ghost child,"

The boy glared at the ghost, "Skulker," he said in a deadpan. Skulker grined, showing his new weapon to Danny.

"I'll get your pelt this time." Skulker pointed the weapon at Danny, aiming and ready to shoot him.

"Not if I defeat you first," Danny said flatly again in the same tone with Skulker releasing a shot and Danny jumping and rolling to dodge the shot. He landed on his feet and looked at Skulker's annoyed face. Skulker shot again, Danny continuing to run and dodge. Left, right, left, right. He ran into an alleyway while keeping dodging the shots. He turned to a corner and let two blue rings change him into his alter ego, Danny Phantom.

Danny flew toward Skulker and fire ectoblasts at him. Skulker dodged and shot back with the new weapons plenty of times. Danny dodged and dodged. He grined and started to tease Skulker. "Is that only what your new weapon can do?"

Skulker became irritated, and then he pressed a button on his suit. Lots of weapons popped out of his suit. Danny's grins slowly were gone. "What is it, whelp?" Skulker grinned widely, before suddenly all of the weapons went back into his metal body. Both ghosts were puzzled, before Danny noticed Tucker standing behind Skulker grinning with his PDA in his hands. Danny grinned widely at his best friend. Tucker pressed more buttons on his PDA and two wings popped out from Skulker. "Wha-?" Skulker's words were cut off by the machine's sound. "Go to the zoo and study about the purple backed gorillas?" Skulker went off with a scream. Danny floated to his best friend.

"Heh, thanks for the save." Danny said with a smile.

"No problem." Tucker replied. The other boy let two blue rings change him back into his human form. Sam rode her scooter to the two and asked them, "I guess it's over for the day now?"

"I guess..." he said. The three decided to go home. But it was obvious Danny couldn't stop feeling funny. His eyes silently looked around the area before he hopped on his scooter again and headed back home.

**DP DP DP DP DP **

Danny kept thinking, and worrying about his feeling. He felt this way for the past few days. Danny sighed, and decided to get a drink to refresh himself. Danny can see his mother is working on her inventions. Other than him and his mom, there was nobody else there. Jazz was out at the library, and Jack probably was getting some fudge. He made his way to the kitchen. Opened the freezer slowly. His eyes looked around the kitchen for a while, curious about something. He found nothing and grabbed a hold of the drink. He poured the drink to his thirsty throat, then he realized a small sound. Danny quickly jolted up and asked, "Mom, is that you?"

"No, I am right here sweetheart." his mother's voice replied. Danny's sure. There's something there. Something following him! Danny return the drink to the place, and close the freezer. There's no other person there, his mom is silently working with her invention. But Danny was sure that there was someone else there. Danny slowly walked to a corner, looking at it. Nobody's there. But he's sure someone was on there.

"Your dad will come home soon. Are you okay, Danny?" Maddie asked curiously to her son, wondering about his weird behavior.

"I'm okay mom… I'm just… too tired." he replied. Maybe he _is_ too tired, so that's why he thought about those things. Or maybe he thought too much about his parents' acceptance and help, and about the fruitloop. Danny held his head slowly and headed to the stairs. Still thinking about all his feelings.

"Are you really okay, Danny? Should I check your body?" Maddie asked, worry written on her face. Danny always fought ghosts, on daily basis. Ever since she found out about this, Maddie felt like she wanted to be overprotective about Danny. But knowing her son better now, she couldn't. But she still felt worry about her son.

Danny shook his head, "No, mom." he paused, thinking for a second. "I will just be upstairs." Danny walked to his room. He kept thinking. He didn't feel dizzy or something. There was nothing wrong with him. Really, something was following him, obviously. He let his back fall on the soft bed, taking his cell phone and started calling his best friends. First he called Sam. A few seconds of waiting before Sam answered the call. "Hey Sam. I have a funny feeling, I think we should talk about this, my funny feeling tomorrow. Okay? See you tomorrow." he ended the call and started to call his other best friend, Tucker. "Hey Tucker, I am feeling odd." Tucker replied in the other end, then Danny back to reply. "No! It's not that! I do feel funny, let's talk about this tomorrow, okay? See you tomorrow." he ended the call, and laid back on his bed. Wondering why he can't stop the feeling. He closed his eyes and try to relax, but suddenly he feel a little chill and opened his eyes widely. The window was closed. And there was no air conditioning turned on. Danny looked around for a second before he finally ignored it and went back to closing his eyes.

**DP DP DP DP DP **

**Hyaaa T_T why I am so failed? Sorry so short… gahhhh I am stupid. Stoopiidddd! And stupid writer's block D: okay 'guess see ya later guys **

**JuneLuxray : TOROOOO. NO FAIL. D8 Y'all better review for one of my best friends here. Or else. -holds up foam bat-**


	4. Little Spy

***takes a deep breath* okay. Here we are… Alright it's almost to my favorite part. Guess what? Chicken butt! *shot* I mean, onward!~ **

**JuneLuxray: Hey, I taught you the 'chicken butt' joke!**

**DP DP DP DP DP **

The trio walked in and sat down on the chairs. Danny looked left and right, wondering if that 'someone' was still following them. Sam and Tucker curiously looked at Danny, wondering what he was going to say. Maddie and Jack were working in their inventions in the kitchen (because Jack needed fudge), and meanwhile Jazz was reading a book in her room. Sam and Tucker's eyes were still locked on their best friend. Sam sighed.

"Okay Danny, we're here. Now tell us what you want to say." Danny seemed to calm down, after he finally looked at his best friends' faces, he took a deep breath and said, "Guys, I think we are being followed."

Sam and Tucker's eyes widened. The two were speechless and stared at Danny. It was true Danny had been acting strange lately. Maybe he was right. But the duo were not too sure. "Uh, Danny, maybe it's just your feelings…" Sam replied after a while of silence, snf Tucker just nodded in agreement.

"But seriously guys! It's obvious there's someone spying on us! And I already have had feeling this for days!" Danny exclaimed. Sam and Tucker raised their eyebrows.

"Maybe it's just you," Sam said. She and Tucker didn't feel like that. The two wondered if there really was a person following him. Sam asked her best friend, "…and since when did you feel that?"

Danny's head thinking of the days before. He tried to remember. He felt this at school, at the Nasty Burger. He tried to think when was the first time he felt this. Then he remember it. "Since I battled the Box Ghost-"

Suddenly it hit him, he remembered something. Danny quickly jumped off his chair and run to the kitchen. Sam and Tucker just stared at where Danny ran off, before they followed him to the kitchen.

"Mom, do you still have the video when I battled the Box Ghost?" Danny asked. Maddie, confused, looked at her son. "Yeah, I still have it. Why?"

"Just give it to me, Mom," Danny said as he let his hand in receiving stance. Maddie checked her tools and found the camera. Maddie handed Danny the camera and said "You looks adorable in that," Danny received the camera and can't help from a little blush. Danny turned to his best friends and quickly searched for the video. Sam and Tucker watched their busy friend. Danny set the video in play mode, they started to watch Danny kicking and punching the Box Ghost in the video. And then Tucker ask him, "Dude, you finally admit that you look good in that video?"

"Oh, shut up, Tuck," Danny quickly told his best friend. They went back to watching. Then Danny noticed something from the video, when the video almost ended. Danny quickly shouted, "Wait! Repeat that part!"

Sam and Tucker looked at Danny, wondering what he found in there. Danny replayed the video. "I see something on there." They started to watch Danny kicking and punching the Box Ghost again, almost to the part when Danny noticed that part. "Now at this part, stop it." Tucker pressed the 'pause' button at the part. It was when the video start to messed up because Danny was looking at his mom and blushed uncontrollably. Danny's eyes locked on a shadow behind the school walls.

"Look at those walls," Danny told Sam and Tucker. The two looked at the walls Danny was talking about and found the shadow behind Danny. "It looks like someone was over there." he told them, and zoomed in on the picture. They could see that shadow figure closer now, but it was still blurry. But they could see some spiky front hair of that shadowy figure. Danny's mind thinking about if he knew that figure somewhere. He keep wondering who that was.

"Dude, I think you're right." Tucker gave a comment. Sam just stared at the picture. She was also thinking if she knew that figure somewhere.

"I think we need to be more cautious this time, Danny." Sam spoke after a while. Danny and Tucker couldn't say anything else but nodded. They need to keep their eyes wide open for this 'spy'.

In their heads, there were several questions listed. Why was he or she spying on Danny? What does he or she want? And most importantly, who was that person? The three thought the same question. Now they _knew_ that there was really someone spying on him. Was it Vlad's doing? The three were back to discussing about this. And Danny knew he needed to put his guard on.

"So, now we know that someone is spying on Danny, who do you think who might it be?" Sam asked. Tucker and Danny didn't know about that either. "Maybe it's Vlad," was all Tucker could say. That crazed-up fruitloop never gave up…

After a few more moments of discussion, Sam and Tucker went home, Danny walked to his room to think about it again. Wondering who might him or her be. After he closed the door, he felt a chill inside the room. Again, there was no AC or opened window. He quietly looked around his room. Silently, he said nothing more. Danny was not moving. He kept listening for any sounds.

Then it was when his ear caught a sound.

Danny quickly turned back, his finger releasing a small ectoblast in a direction. "There!" he shouted. Suddenly there's a small 'ouch' sound from the way he blasted that small ectoblast. The spy was there. He knew that spy the spy was there. He could see the smokes left because of that shot he did. But he couldn't see the person. He knew that the person was invisible. "Show yourself!" Danny yelled.

There was a while of silence, Danny's eyes locked on the direction. Slowly a figure started to appear from the thin air. Danny's eyes kept at that figure. It wasn't really clear, but he could say that figure was rubbing his back; groaning while doing it; until the whole body is visible.

Now, in front of Danny's very eyes; a ghost boy floating in the room in mid-air.

**DP DP DP DP DP **

**Ha! Sorry it's short! So finally that little spy make an appearance! For people who already know who he is; maybe you know I mean, you all can scream on top of your lungs now! Go scream now Sarah, because I know you did. I bet you're thrilled with this. HA! I know I am evil. Go on and scream just don't spoil who is he because I don't want to spoil the identity yet 8D **

**JuneLuxray:...Daaaamnnn.**


	5. Ghost Boy

**Okay, I guess I have no other comment, but : Please review everyone D8 I want to know if my OC is a stu or not… can you guys tell me? Pleeeasee? Okay, I need to stop gloating around. Haiii guys! Welcome to-uh, next chapter XD Say 'Hello' to my first ever DP OC! Here comes the gary stu- I mean- my OC.**_** I hoped you like him D8 please tell me whatever you think of him! And Sarah, uh… don't spoil his identity in this opening note yet, kay?**_

_**JuneLuxray :**_ _**Ffff-Fine. I won't say anything. But still, DARRY IS NOT A STU.**_

**DP DP DP DP DP**

A ghost boy with white hair, black and white suit, brown belt, brown arm-things, blue goggles on his neck, and a black DP logo on his chest floated right in front of Danny. Danny's mouth was wide-open; he couldn't hide his shock. The boy had a little ponytail on him, and dark circles around his eyes; eyeliners. The ghost boy looked at Danny nervously, his ectoplasm-green eyes focused on him. Danny reached his consciousness back after, then opened his mouth to ask, "W…Who are you?"

The ghost boy didn't answer for a while. He looked scared by Danny's sudden reaction. But he looked relaxed a bit when hear Danny's voice again, not really fast like before; not angry, but more to a questioning tone. The ghost boy swallowed the spit in his mouth, and couldn't say anything.

Danny raised an eyebrow. The boy looks resembled him somehow. Danny wondered if this is another of Vlad's tricks. The ghost boy opened his mouth slowly, "D-Darrell, or Darry for short…" he finally said.

"So, you're the one who has been spying on me these days?" Danny glared at him, just causing the ghost boy, 'Darry,' to yelp more.

Danny scanned the ghost boy, and he remained silent before he nodded. "I am sorry," Darry said. "I- I can explain!"

Two blue rings appeared from the boy's chest, Danny's eyes opened wide when he saw that. _A halfa? _The ghost boy started to change to a boy with black top, blue trousers, still with brown belt and blue goggles, blue-purplish eyed, and black haired. Danny started to gape, _how come?_

"I need to tell Sam and Tucker," Danny thought. He got his phone and dialed his best friends to come. Meanwhile, the other boy was just looking at him with a defeated face.

**DP DP DP DP DP**

"So, he is who has been spying you," Tucker asked. Both three teenagers kept looking at Darry. Tucker questioned again, before adding, "Hey Danny! He looks like you!" he chuckled a little.

"He looks like a goth," Sam commented after a while seeing him. "Are you a goth?"

The boy turned to Sam, his blue-purplish eyes meet with her purple eyes. He gaped a little before he answered her, "Y-Yes." His eyes were still locked on Sam, and meanwhile she looked interested with his 'little ponytail'. She walked to Darry's back and lifted her hand slowly to the ponytail to play it. At the moment, Sam's 'girl' personality hit her. Before Darry turned his head and looked at her, confused- together with Danny and Tucker. Sam quickly pulled her hand back to her and turned to Danny.

"Why did you spy on Danny?" Tucker asked.

"…Uh- I- I… I wanted to see Da- um, Danny Phantom's… daily life," he chuckled. Danny, Sam, and Tucker were a little surprised from the answer. "I- I can explain!" Darry shouted quickly while flailing.

"Then explain," the trio crossed their arms, wanting answers now. Darry's sweat dropped, and he rolled his eyes to search for an explanation before saying,

"Uh, actually I can't, b-but I am not evil- you guys can trust me- er, me… I, I just want to stay near Da-D-Danny to see what he is doing when he is- uh I mean- ghost fights." Darry quickly said again. _Obvious_, the three thought. Danny, Sam, and Tucker turned away from the boy to discuss about something.

"He looks obvious," Sam said, her eyes rolling to see the boy before rolling them back to Danny and Tucker.

"I know, but I don't think he is evil," Danny said.

"Really?" Tucker asked his best friends. Danny nodded.

"I don't know why, but I have a feeling,"

"Dude, I don't know, he is our age after all." Tucker said while his head turned to see Darry.

"Let's go talk with him again," Danny said. The trio both agreed and nodded. They turned back to Darry.

"So,…Darry, this is Sam, and this is Tucker. We were not yet introduced anyway." Danny slowly said. Darry's eyes moving slowly from Sam to Tucker, and chuckling a little. "Eheh,… Mmo-Ss-Sam and Ung-eh-Un-Tucker right, eheh… hi."

_That sounds weird._

"So, where do you live?" Sam asked him while she was sitting on Danny's bed to make it seem more enjoyable for the boy to answer. Tucker get himself one of Danny's chair and Danny was still standing. "Ami- er, nowhere." The boy answered. All of his answers were confusing. All Danny, Sam, and Tucker still felt curious about this mysterious boy. But they know they couldn't keep asking him like that.

Outside Danny's house, behind a building, Skulker was hiding with his viewer focused on Danny, before he turned it to Sam. "This time I am going to get that goth girl to bait the whelp." Skulker smirked, then got himself prepared. He flew away from the building, heading straight to Fentonworks.

Suddenly a chill appeared in the room as blue chills escaped from both Danny and Darry's mouths. Danny looked at Darry and wondered if he had it too. _Ghost sense._ He was thinking if the ghost senses off because they're sensing each other; but if yes, Danny's ghost sense must have gotten off before. So they knew the ghost sense was not from Danny or Darry. Everyone's eyes looked around, searching for a ghost. They're getting prepared for whatever will coming.

Suddenly a metal-like hand appeared from the wall and grabbed Sam tightly. Everyone was shocked. "Sam!" both Danny and Tucker shouted.

"_Mom!_"

Danny and Tucker's eyes turned from the taken Sam to Darry slowly. Stared at him, confused. The boy realized his mistake and quickly covered his mouth with his hands. Both Danny and Tucker's mouth opened to question a same thing.

"'_Mom'?_"

**DP DP DP DP DP**

…_**short?**_

…

_**And…**_

_**Stupid?**_

_***bangshead* gaaahhh sorry TT_TT btw it's my OC, 'Darrell' (double 'r' and double 'l') or 'Darry'. Inspired by dannyfangirl's 'Darrel/Darry' from 'Time Fixers'.**_

_**For some reason 'Darry' sounded like a stu in my fic…**_

'_**Mom'? What's with the boy?... okay, review and you'll know… *sweatsdrop***_

_**Pii : I am introducing you guys my-famous-first-before-appeared-in-a-story OC, Darrell 'Darry'!**_

_**Darry : So I officially appeared in a fic now, but why this story looks like not plotted? O_o**_

_**Pii : …sorry I just thinking about the main plot without thinking the sideplots… sooo,… (actually this part is for later chapters but since I can't think of else for this chapter, I cut to this part *shot*)**_

_**Darry : =='' she never changed**_

_**Pii : I wish you guys can tell me what your opinion about this stu- I mean OC.**_

_**Darry : I keep wondering why she can't tell the difference between a normal OC and a stu/sue? Can someone please help? D:**_

_**Pii : If you guys want to see how Darry looks like- you can see him at my dA. Torosiken.**_

_**Darry : Why you not just put the link here?**_

_**Pii : Lazy.**_

_**Darry : ==''**_

_**Pii : So, please review guys. D8 tell me what you think of Darry. Sorry if he kinda sounds stu-ish because he is a halfa-a goth- and yet…**_

_**Darry : …=='' I have my own reasons why I am a halfa and a goth- It's because I spent too much time with my mo-**_

_**Pii : -BUT the main question is why he shouted 'Mom'**_

_**Darry : Because-**_

_**Pii : cut it off for now, Dear! D/ I don't want to spoil!**_

_**Darry : but they already knew =='' whatever then. BTW why you call me 'Dear'? O_o**_

_**Pii : Dar, Dear, Darling,… whatever! Okay, see ya guys next time. And review, please?**_

_**Darry : And it's time for JuneLuxray2; **__**the beta to talk.**_

_**JuneLuxray2 : **_ _**Okay, Darry is not a Stu. You'll see why soon. Anyhow, neither Pii nor I own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does.**_


	6. Rescuing Sam

…_I hate Writer's Block *bangshead* need… a doctor… for… cure writer's… block… *bangsheadagain*_

_JuneLuxray : Uh...Toro? You need a hug? XD I'm no doctor, but I can hug. -huggle-_

_Pii : Do not own DP. But the stu in there is mine._

_Darry : =_= why she can't tell the difference between stu and OC…_

_Pii : Now can somebody kill him?_

_Darry : If they kill me, the story would be never finished!_

_Pii : It's good to kill a stu before the story going farther…_

_Darry : Why you can't see the difference between innocent OC and gary stu for goodness sake?_

_Pii : Now let's get this chapter started. And everyone is welcomed to kill this stu._

_Darry : *facepalm* To everyone- I am not a stu(I thought) can somebody tell her that? And prove her? Thank you._

_Pii : Actually,… I don't know if this OC is stu or not :| so please tell me by prove it. Thank you. And, if he is proven as a stu- you can eat him for breakfast._

_Darry : *facepalm then groans*_

**DP DP DP DP DP**

"Mom!"

Danny and Tucker's stared at Darry, and questioned the same thing.

"Mom?"

Darry shut his mouth with his hands, and looked at Danny and Tucker nervously. He slipped the word 'mom' earlier, didn't he? Danny wanted to ask him why he called Sam 'Mom', but before he could, Darry cut him off. "Er- ask questions later! We need to save Sam- now!"

Sam was taken away by Skulker while their eyes focused on Darry. Danny and Tucker almost forgot about Sam because the sudden confusion of 'Mom' thing. "Oh, yeah! Sam!" Danny snapped out of his confusion and prepared on his battle stance, "I'm goin' ghost!" he shouted as bright blue rings formed around his chest and changed him into his ghost form; the white haired, green eyed ghost boy with black and white suit, and a DP logo on it.

After Danny transformed, Darry shouted his battle cry, "_Phantom Phase!"_

Tucker's eyes widened at seeing the boy's transformation- he looked like Danny even more in his ghost form! The boy had a black and white suit, black DP logo, brown belt, green eyes, and white hair. Tucker still scanned Darry's ghost form. He wondered why he had a lot of similarity with Danny. Not just in human form, but also in ghost form. Tucker still thought deeply until Danny's voice snapped him back into reality.

"Come on, Tuck!" Danny's voice called. Tucker turned to his best friend who already prepared to fly off and chase down Skulker. Tucker nodded and picked up his PDA, "Oh… okay! Let's go."

But Tucker couldn't hide his curiousness about this new ghost boy. But they needed to save Sam now, so he had to think about this later.

Danny phased Tucker to the lab as Darry followed from behind. Once they arrived at the lab, Danny opened the ghost portal and Tucker entered the Specter Speeder, activating it. "Real World item detected," it said. Tucker grinned and gave a thumbs up to Danny, "Found Sam!"

"Alright, let's go," Danny ordered. The ghost boys flew into the Ghost Zone as Tucker drove the Specter Speeder. The radar in the Speeder showed Sam's location. It keep beeping and beeping.

"Over there," Tucker told Danny as he pointed his finger in a direction. The three turned to the direction Tucker pointed. Meanwhile, Skulker was holding Sam with a robotic giant arm thing. Sam just gave him a bored look.

"Great, another great idea?"

Skulker's eyes went to the goth girl.

"It's to lure the whelp so he will come to me!"

Sam sighed. "Whatever, it's just lame," and at that, Skulker looked defeated by Sam's words. Yes, it's sort of a lame trick. Suddenly Danny appeared, and he flew in at a fast speed towards Skulker. Said ghost turned to Sam again and said, "Well, at least it worked!" Sam rolled her eyes.

Danny charged his ghost rays, "What do you want, Skulker?" Skulker used his other hand to point his weapon on Danny. "You always know what I want, whelp!"

Skulker tried to shoot Danny, who dodged it. Danny's eyes focused on Skulker while his hands still held the ghost rays. "Well, my pelt has nothing to do with Sam, does it?" With that, he fired the rays to the ghost. Danny's adversary shielded himself while answering, "She's just a bait to lure you to this place!"

Sam sighed again. "I told you it's a lame idea," she muttered under her breath.

While Skulker was firing again, Danny created a ghost shield in front of him. Then Tucker, in the Specter Speeder, appeared behind Danny. He clicked a few buttons on the Speeder. A smirk appeared on Tucker's face as a weapon pointed out from the Specter, and shot at Skulker, who dodged it barely. Skulker kept shooting at Danny, and the ghost boy kept shielding himself. Then... Darry flew in front of Danny with his ghost rays charged.

The hunter gasped, "Another ghost boy?" He didn't expect to find another ghost boy. Sam just kept silent when she saw Darry's ghost form. He sort of looks like Danny. With a same symbol on his chest, expect it's black. She wondered how he had the exactly same symbol on his suit. Questions collected in her mind, much like in Tucker's mind.

Darry threw the ghost rays at the shocked Skulker- he didn't make a move since he was too surprised with Darry's appearance. He got shot, and moved back an inch. Danny stopped shielding and fought, back. Meanwhile Tucker was clicking another weapon in the Speeder, and shot Skulker. The ghost was back in his senses, and dodged the attacks again.

Danny floated beside Darry, and the two fired ghost rays on Skulker.

With his free hand, Skulker pointed his weapon on both Phantoms. "Then I shall have you two's pelts then," Then he shot a net in Danny and Darry's direction. Both boys were captured in the net, panicked a bit when he pulled the net. Danny was already used to fighting Skulker, so this situation was familiar. Danny glared at Skulker, who glared at him back. "This time, I'll finally get your pelt," Skulker spoke, then his eyes moved to Darry, "Plus a bonus." Darry just glared. Sam showed a worried expression on her face. The a blast appeared and cut the net from Skulker's hand.

"Well, you wouldn't happen to forget about me, would you?" Tucker asked.

Before Skulker could react, Danny punched him. "Thanks for the save, Tucker!" Tucker gave a thumb up again while replying, "Like always, dude." Darry flew out from the net as Danny shot Skulker again. This time on his hand, so he released Sam and Darry caught her. Darry flew Sam to the Specter Speeder and turned both of them intangible so they could enter. After he put Sam down, he flew back to Danny. At first he wanted to help him, but seeing Danny could already handle this, Darry just stayed at the spot he was floating on at the moment. Tucker, Sam, and Darry started to cheer Danny on as he kicked Skulker.

"Yeah! Go Danny!" Tucker cheered.

"Go for it Da-nny!" the other ghost boy also cheered. His voice stopped a bit when said he Danny's name. Nobody cared about it, trough.

Danny and Skulker kept fighting. Danny punched, Skulker dodged. He tried to grab Danny, and the boy dodged. Skulker shot, Danny dodged. Danny shot, Skulker hit. Danny flew to Skulker and gave him another punch. Then, finally, took out his thermos, though it's already in the Ghost Zone... "I guess it won't really matter..." he said. He opened the thermos, and a bright blue beam caught Skulker. The ghost hunter was sucked inside the thermos.

"I will get your pelt next time!"

Danny capped the thermos. "Not in hundred years."

Sam, Tucker, and Darry were cheering on Danny excitedly. Especially for Darry, he raised his hands on the air while shouting, "Woo-hoo! Way to go, _Dad!"_

It was loud. Everyone's eyes turned to Darry automatically. The ghost boy's face started to show a worried expression. Everyone questioned the same thing, "Dad?"

This was already the second time the boy said something weird. Darry couldn't stop showing his worried face. Sweat fell fast from his forehead. That boy was extremely mysterious; there was no doubt about it. Danny turned to Tucker and Sam, the three nodding to each other. They all understood what they needed to do.

The trio decided to ask him now. Danny floated down next to Darry and stared at him. "What did you mean by that? You better explain." Danny crossed his arms. Anger was in him. He felt a bit annoyed with all of this. First of all, he called Sam 'Mom', and now he called himself 'Dad'. Not just that, all his strange behaviors and why did he spy on him? Where'd he come form; why he is a half ghost; why does he know Danny is a half ghost; _who is he?_ These questions better get a very, very good explanation, Danny said to himself.

Darry put his face down, before slowly raising it up.

"Da-Dan, I mean Dan, Danny. Not Dad, it's Dan, heheh," Darry chuckled a bit. But Danny was still with the angry mood. Darry looked down again and swallowed hard. Sweat was pouring even more.

"That's not only that," Tucker told him. "You have called Sam 'Mom'. And you didn't give us the straight answers yet of why you followed Danny, and anything else."

Sam continued to stare at Darry, before asking, "Exactly who are you?"

Danny, Tucker, and Sam stared at the silent boy. Darry closed his eyes, thinking hard before finally saying, "A-Alright! I will explain _everything_ after we head back- I _promise_!"

_Silence_.

The trio kept looking at him without saying anything, until Danny nodded. He turned to Tucker, "Alright, let's head back," he spoke. Tucker nodded, and turned the Speeder the direction home. Darry remained silent. Danny turned his head back to Darry and continued watching him.

"You better keep your words,"

Darry gulped, then he followed the three back to the human world while Danny kept watching the mysterious boy all the way home.

**DP DP DP DP DP**

_Me : Finally!_

_Darry : Writer's block much… Or maybe too much._

_Me : ...riiight… review guys._

_Darry : =_='' well, at least she finished this chapter._

_JuneLuxray : -le faint- Happy place with no writer's block...happy place with no writer's block...-fetal position-_


	7. Truth

Darry : It's 'hello' *sigh*

Me : I know Dar, I'm just copying Megamind. Obsessed with that movie atm 8U

Darry : =='' alright… can we start this already?

Me : Okay, now the beta's turn to talk.

JuneLuxray : She seriously is addicted to Megamind. Toro and Megamind, sittin' in a tree...-shot- I KID, I KID-

DP DP DP DP DP

Instead of talking about the matter at Danny's house, they headed to Sam's house, since they thought it was safer to talk about something secret and important at Sam's mansion instead of Danny's house. Just imagine it- Jack Fenton rushing into the room while they were talking of a serious subject.

"Okay," Danny took a deep breath. He walked around the room for a while before continuing. "We're here, now tell us." Danny's eyes locked to Darry's face. Darry kept looking down. No words came out of his mouth- yet. Everything was silent. No one said a word. They all waited for the mysterious boy to talk.

Darry looked at Danny's eyes, then to Sam's, before turning to Tucker. He took a deep breath. "….Alright, here we go."

The trio was curious about answers. Darry took another deep breath before saying, "Actually… I came from the future,"

"What?" Those words shocked all of the trio, Danny, Sam, and Tucker. Who wouldn't have surprised to meet someone from the future? Sam asked curiously, "How'd you get here?"

Darry moved his hand under his shirt to take out something. "I can be here… because of this." He pulled out a familiar looking medallion. A medal with 'C' and 'W' letters on it. The three teenagers knew that medallion.

"It's Clockwork's time medallion!" Danny shouted. Darry just nodded. Danny quickly shot another question, "Okay, so… why did you go to the past?"

"I told you about that- I wanted to see you." Darry answered. Danny kept silent for a while, then he asked another question.

"And now tell us about you, who your parents are. Where'd you come from, and anything else to explain about your behavior."

Darry swallowed hard, sweat falling fast. "Well, you see… about that, hehehe..." He tried to chuckle. But nothing seemed funny here.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker focused their mind to hear the answer. "It's… uh,… eh…" He looked like he was trying to find a way to talk. But the three couldn't wait. "Go on, just say."

"I,…"

Darry closed his eyes, sweating more and more. They're begging for an answer. He needed to tell them. "Okay, here we go…" he thought. His mouth finally opened to say some words,

"I am your future son."

Those words brought nothing but another shock. "What?" The three jolted, especially for Danny- who just realized that the boy, Darry, is his future son, and Sam- who hardly believed that. But then Darry added, while pointing to Danny and Sam, "Y-Yeah, you two- I am your future son, that's why…"

That's why he called Sam 'Mom'….

And called Danny 'Dad'.

Danny put his hands on his head while saying, "You oughta be kiddin' me." The information was too much to absorb. While Danny and Sam tried to take the new information into their heads, they heard Tucker laughing.

"Heheh… you two finally made it!" Tucker laughed over his two friends. He knew the day would come, that the lovebirds were supposed to be together. Danny and Sam's faces turned red. Danny glared at his best friend, "Shut up, Tuck…" with his face still red.

Tucker quickly stopped his laughter. "Hehehe..." He really couldn't help it.

Sam took a deep breath and tried to ignore the fact, and she tried to act normally. Though she still couldn't stop thinking that she and Danny will end up together in the future. "So, what do you want to do now?" Sam asked Darry. It was still pretty hard to think that she was talking to her own son now, especially when she was the same age as him.

Sweat started falling from Darry's forehead again. "I- I don't know. I still want to stay here- please don't send me back to the future! Please! I still want to stay in here! I still want to see what happened in your past- please don't send me back! Please!" Darry started to beg, and he crossed his fingers and kneeled on his ankle. His eyes locked to Danny's eyes, hoping he wouldn't send him back into the future right away. "I want to see your teenage life," he begged. "Please."

Danny, Sam, and Tucker fell silent. They didn't know what to three looked at each other, wondering if any of them had an idea. Darry was begging to stay, and he still didn't want to return to his timeline. They wondered what to do. If Darry stayed here, it could affect the timeline. But the boy was begging Danny. And he is his own son.

Danny was really confused.

Sam and Tucker were confused too. They both looked at Danny. Since Danny is the father, he made the decision. Danny turned his eyes to Sam, since she is the mother. Though it was still hard to accept they'll get married in the future.

They both didn't want to hurt the boy's feelings. But they're also not sure since it could change the future. Danny sighed.

"Okay," Danny paused. "You can stay."

The boy's face turned bright, a grin spreading on his face. "Really?"

Danny sighed again, "Yes, but promise to not make any trouble." before Danny knew anymore, he felt a warm touch around him. Darry had hugged him. "Thank you! Thank you so much, Dad!"

Danny was not used to Darry's last word yet- nor being hugged by him. He quickly broke the hug. Then Sam say, "You can stay in my house's guest room, since I don't think Danny has a place for you."

"Thank you so much, Mom!" Darry went to his mom and then hugged her. Sam was not used to that either. But she accepted it anyways.

Tucker asked, "So, since you want to see our teenager life… you want to follow us to Casper High tomorrow?"

Darry turned to see his 'uncle' and nodded. "Yes, yes I want to. Can I, Uncle?"

Danny sighed again, "Alright, you can… but stay unseen or maybe invisible."

"Thank you again, Dad!" Darry shouted happily. Danny sighed, tomorrow would be a long day... then he looked to the window and found that it was getting darker. "I guess Tucker and I will head home right now. See you tomorrow, Sam." Danny headed to the door, followed by Tucker. Danny waved a little to Sam, who waved back.

"Bye," Sam said, her eyes locked to Danny's eyes… her future husband.

Danny was still lookinhs at Sam when she was closing the door slowly. After Danny and Tucker left, Sam turned to Darry. "I'll show you your room now." she told him. Sam began to walk to the guest room, followed by Darry from behind.

Yeah… tomorrow will absolutely be a long day…

DP DP DP DP DP

Me : Sorry for the shortness…

Darry : They know now. It's not very surprising.

Me : Off course! People already know from your slip-ups and deviantART!

Darry : =='' alright, when will you continue this fic?

Me : When I am in mood –again-

Darry : So you're in mood right now, seeing the last update was just a while ago *raises eyebrow*

Me : Correct! And I still need to update a few fics *sigh*

Darry : Don't forget the OCT at dA.

Me : Yes, that too.

Darry : Alright, now the beta-reader comment.

JuneLuxray : Now I have to go do homework! I blame Darry for no apparent reason!


	8. Casper High Day

**Me : Guess what?**

**Darry : …you updated?**

**Me : Yes, yes I did 8D**

**Darry : We all knew…**

**Me : Really? Okay, then! To the update!**

**JuneLuxray : To prove I'm NOT dead in writing and just that I've been busy IRL, I beta this chapter. WHAT NOW?**

**DP DP DP DP DP**

The next day, Darry followed them to Casper High. He remained invisible the entire time. Darry looked around at the school and at every passing student. The lockers, the doors, everything.

"This place isn't really different in the past," he commented. "We still have these lockers, and the walls… just get a new paint job. And there are new teachers. But just that."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Wow, to imagine that you are also going to school here in the future."

Tucker added, "Students are here for two generations…parents and children."

Danny raised a question. "Is Casper High the best school in this town?"

"To think you guys made him go to school here… I think it is. In the future I mean," Tucker added.

Darry answered, "Of course! Being Phantom's school- I mean… the rate of this school went high when they knew Danny Phantom went here."

The four stopped talking when that Mr. Lancer passed. Darry stared at him until he was away from the view. Darry turned to the three again and said, "Gee, Mr. Lancer still doesn't look young in this age."

Before Danny could comment on that, someone pulled him by the collar. Sam, Tucker, and Darry turned their heads in one direction- to see Dash pulling Danny up. Dash was grinning at his claimed 'prize'. And Kwan, who was standing beside him, smiled. Danny glared at him, then he snapped, "What do you want, Dash?"

"Well, Fentonio… you know what I want." Dash told Danny.

"Why don't you just pick on somebody else?" Danny asked, annoyed.

"Because, Fenton… I got an F, and F stands for you!" Dash shouted in Danny's face, then opened his target's locker. The jock pushed Danny into the locker then he slammed it shut. "That's what you get for being a geek." The two jocks walked away, laughing. Darry was just staring.

"What? But dad said he was popular when he was sixteen!" Darry finally said, gasping.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Sixteen? Your dad is currently fourteen."

"Huh?" Darry questioned. He didn't believe that. Darry used his hands to count something. After that, he realized that he did a miscount. He slapped his forehead after that. "Gaaaah! I came to the wrong time! I guess I'm bad at math."

"Is everything clear?" Danny's voice came from inside the locker. Sam and Tucker looked around to check for anyone watching.

"Crystal." Tucker answered.

After Tucker answered, Danny turned intangible to get out outside of the locker. After he went out, he turned tangible again. Danny swept some things off his clothes, then said.

"Dude, Dash Baxter'll never learn, will he?" Danny crossed his arms.

"I don't know. Let's ask your son here." Tucker replied.

Darry rolled his eyes to remember about 'Dash Baxter'. Then he said, "Well… I rarely meet Mr. Baxter, so…"

"So what? You don't know much about your father's bully, do you?" Tucker asked.

"I just don't meet him much or see my father with him. So I don't know if they're friends or something. He seldom meets him."

"Woah, Danny. You need to pay more visits to your jocks." Tucker joked.

"Ah…shut up, Tuck."

The four continued chatting. From the window, a little robot bug came inside the hallway. It had a camera on it. The little bug turned its head to search for something. Then it spotted Danny, Sam, and Tucker (Darry still invisible). It focused its view and started to watch them. They didn't see the robot. The little spy caught every act and word they said. In the video's receiver end, Vlad smiled whilst he spied. He could hear everything they said.

"Oh, anyway… I haven't heard from Vlad since that kidnapping incident with my parents." Danny said.

"Maybe he's just giving up." Tucker suggested.

"Well, he is just an old frootloop after all." Danny said again and all of them laughed.

Vlad on the other end clenched his teeth. _Just you wait, Daniel. _

"Oh, anyway, let's patrol again today, shall we?"

"Yes! And you will join us, right?"

Vlad didn't pay much attention to the conversation after that. In his mind, he was thinking up a plan to kidnap Daniel and his friends when they were patrolling this time. He always wondered why Daniel didn't want to be his apprentice. He is a half-ghost, just like him. If they were together, they could rule the world. Why is Daniel not interested in ruling the world with him? After all, Vlad wanted a son… he wanted a perfect son like Daniel. But, after the last incident that had him exposed in front of Maddie and Jack, he was quite angry with him.

Then his cat, Maddie, walked up to him and purred. Vlad stroked Maddie's fur and said, "I don't understand, Maddie."

Maddie meowed in response. Vlad stood up and shouted. "I'll get you for this, Daniel!" After that, he walked out of the room, leaving Maddie looking at the door with the screen still turned on behind her.

On the screen, there was Danny, Sam, Tucker, and the slowly-turning-visible Darry laughing together.

Let the games begin.

**DP DP DP DP DP**

**Me : It was shoooort**

**Darry : you and your laziness… and your block.**

**Me : Yeah, stupid block.**

**Darry : Anyway, you did mention Danny is popular when he is sixteen. Why is that?**

**Me : Duh, after saving the world in 'Phantom Planet'…**

**Darry : Wait! You said there was no PP?**

**Me : Sure! There is no PP! But PP still exists. With a twist. Because Danny's parents already know. Anyway, I'm so sorry for the long wait for the update… and the chapter's shortness. Please review! (And tell me your opinion about making a comic)**

**Darry : and now, is JuneLuxray a.k.a. SarahJuneBug's time to comment!**

**JuneLuxray : Oh, Darry. You so silly. -coughcough- All better review lest I go all gangsta on you.**


	9. Caught in Patrol

_Me : I guess I gotta speed this story up :D Speed it up~_

_Darry : And what makes you want to do it?_

_Me : I can't wait to write TC2 D: and anyway, this chapter is starting to get interesting :D_

_Darry : Oh, whatever. ._. okay, time for the update._

_JuneLuxray : S'up guys?_

**DP DP DP DP DP**

Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Darry went across Amity Park. Danny and Darry were flying in their ghost forms, and Sam and Tucker were using their scooters. So far, they found no ghosts, so they talked on the way along. They talked about various things, like the Box Ghost and his boxes, or Skulker and his weapons…

"He always appears wherever I go. I guess he just has nothing to do but annoy me." Danny said.

"But he hasn't appeared today, has he?" Sam asked while she rode her scooter.

Danny sighed before answering, "Nah, this morning before school he appeared in my house, raised his hands in the air and shouted 'Beware!' and then he showed me his boxes and I changed into my ghost form, then he threw his boxes at me with another annoying speech of beware and then I easily captured him after I kicked his butt and then my mom went upstairs asked me what happened, I told her that it was just the Box Ghost again and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… too many 'and's and 'then's." Tucker stopped Danny from his too-long speech.

"I know. I was annoyed. And I became… annoying? Was my speech annoying?" Danny questioned. Everyone else nodded.

"Dude, Box Ghost influenced you." Tucker commented. Sam, Tucker, and Darry laughed at that comment. After that, they all stopped on a bench. Danny and Darry changed back into their human forms. The two sat down on the bench, then spied Tucker beginning to run, panicked.

"Where're you going, Tuck?" Danny asked.

"I need to find the toilet!" Tucker shouted back, then he ran off. Danny chuckled before he relaxed back to sit on the bench. Sam sat down beside Danny.

"Seesh, so… what're we gonna do later today?" Sam asked Danny.

"I don't know, and while today's free… as long as we got- how about the Nasty Burger? After Tucker is back from his business, of course…" Danny answered. Then suddenly Darry started laughing. Confused, Danny and Sam raised their eyebrows. "What's so funny?"

"I just can't forget your words about Box Ghost earlier!" Darry laughed. "I never thought you were this funny," he continued laughing while holding his stomach. "You were really fun."

"So you think I'm not fun in the future?" Danny asked teasingly, but before any more words could be added, blue mist escaped out from Danny and Darry's mouths. Darry stopped laughing, then he and Danny looked around for the ghost. Sam also started to look around, just when a smoke bomb appeared out of nowhere. The three coughed, and Danny instantly knew who was behind this. But before he could do anything else, the three of them fell to the ground unconscious.

Vlad Plasmius floated down to the three and smirked.

* * *

When Danny opened his eyes, he noticed that he, Sam, and the other half-ghost boy were trapped in a room. He hurriedly checked Sam and Darry's condition. The two started to wake up, and Danny rushed up to Sam.

"Sam!" Danny helped her to get up. Sam removed her hand from her head after she finally got up.

"Uh, where are we…?"

Darry crawled up to join Danny and Sam. "Where are we? What happened?" Before the three could talk further, someone's laughter came from the room's other side. The three turned to see the vampire ghost smirking at his prizes while he floated in the air with his arms crossed. There were glowing green bars between them to make sure they couldn't escape and attack him.

"Plasmius." Danny glared at him, his eyes flashing green.

"My, my, Daniel…" Vlad Plasmius started to say. "You remembered our last incident, don't you?"

"Yes. And now my parents don't trust you. And my mom will never end up with you. So give it up." Danny replied while he turned into his ghost form. Then he crossed his hands. "Do you want to make me your apprentice again? I already told you to drop the subject. "

"Now, Daniel… after our last meeting, I am sure that I won't succeed on making you my apprentice again." Vlad told him. Danny started to wonder.

"So…?"

Vlad smirked. "So, I guess I'll just start with my plan to rule the world! Without you."

"That's why you trapped us here." Danny said, finally realizing what Vlad's purpose was to trap them in there. Danny floated to the bars to face Vlad and told him, "Listen Vlad, you'll never win. We're gonna stop you before you could go any further." Vlad laughed.

"That's right." Darry suddenly interrupted. "Show him what you got, Dad." He said as he turned into his ghost form and floated beside his father. Vlad gasped when he saw the other ghost boy.

"Another ghost boy?" Vlad questioned. But Darry didn't answer him. In his mind, Vlad questioned himself with 'Who is this boy?', 'Did Daniel created his own clone?' and such things. He didn't quite hear what Darry called Danny earlier, trough. Vlad just heard it as 'Dan' or something with 'Da-'.

"We'll stop you." Danny said again. Then Danny started to roll his eyes and remember the past, "From many times, you want me as apprentice, kill my dad, marry my mom…and finally you give them up and started to work on your real plot…just now…"

Meanwhile Darry whispered to Sam, "Is that all true?" Sam nodded for response.

"For now, I'll start to get the Infi-map and then I'll able to start my plans. And with you trapped inside you'll never stop me!" Vlad started to laugh. But suddenly Darry cut him off.

"Dude," he said in an exasperated voice. "You're just like what my father told me." Darry continued again, "You're-"

This time, Danny cut in and said it with Darry in unison.

"-a crazed up fruitloop."

Vlad started to get irritated. He grit his teeth and then he shouted. "Enough! I will just leave you all here now! I'll start to work on it!" He went outside the door and slammed it hard.

Danny tried to touch the bars, only to get a nasty shock. He yelped and pulled back his hand. Ghost proof, of course…

Danny examined the whole room and he wondered if there was any switches around. But he found none. "No." He tried to search again, but still nothing. "No, no, no, no…" Vlad sure learned from experience. But, that meant…

"Oh, no! We're trapped!" Danny began to panic. "What're we gonna do?" he asked.

Darry began to panic, too. "What're we gonna do?"

Danny asked again, "What're we gonna do?"

Sam sighed. "Hello…" she was the only one who stayed calm. "You two aren't the only ones who're trapped in here. Let's think up a plan to escape and stop Vlad quickly."

"Ah… you're right," Danny finally calmed down. "So, what are we gonna do now?" he asked Sam and Darry, who shrugged. Danny slapped his forehead. "Oh, great…" he sat down while leaning to the wall. Darry joined to sat beside him.

The three sat in their cell in silence to think a way to break out of their 'prison'.

**DP DP DP DP DP**

_Me : Yay I finished it :la:_

_Darry : Yeah and you got no reviews. This story suck._

_Me : Hey! There was a review D: and anyway, I bet it's because of you. You suck._

_Darry : Excuse me? Who is the writer here?_

_Me : And who is the stu here?_

_Darry : =='' allright, let's ignore her. Now, JuneLuxray… your words, please?_

_JuneLuxray : PARTYIN' PARTYIN' YEAH! 8D_


	10. Get Away and Chase

**Darry : Hello there, all. Sorry for the late update. But Pii here is going to speed up the updates from now. I am here to take a note for her. *pulls out note and reads* She finally took care of the writer's block after the exam because she was saying that she got ideas when she was studying. So, she wrote down the scripts and story in her doodle book (yes, it's a book full of doodles. But she wrote down the ideas there instead of in a notebook. She is just stupid that way.) Pii told me that she will finish this story in three more chapters (including this one). After that, she will begin to write a sequel titled 'Time Clash 2'. And now she is really excited because she just finished the script of this story and might start TC2 soon. **

**Before the this chapter is going to start, you guys should've remembered that I was inspired by a fic titled 'Time Fixers' and the OC inside that story, 'Darry'- the other Darry, right? A while ago, Pii asked dannyfangirl and SOLmaster if it's okay for her to continue this story and keep my name. And they allowed her to. Thank you to dannyfangirl and SOLmaster! Without the permission I won't be even here anymore. Pii was really thankful for you! Thank you! **

**Before I continue, I wanted to say… maybe some of you kind of confused with stuffs in this story and wondered why I was just having fun in this story. But don't worry, Pii told it was just a part of the story. She wanted to make this story sounds like a Danny Phantom episode. So, she wanted to add the battle part later. And this chapter is when it's going to be serious. And- and… she was also saying that I won't play really important role in this story. So, if any of you hates this beautiful, kind of girly-since he wears eyeliners-, gothic, half-ghost boy, you can happily cheer for Danny to kick Vlad's butt and eat this silly character for your breakfast instead- *noticed what he read* wait, what is this? Forget whatever bad things she mentioned about me earlier. But she was saying that in the sequel I'll play bigger role than in this one, since in this one she was just want to introduce me- without me in action that much like my dad- just a little helper for my dad. **

**Okay. So that was the notes from Pii I wanted to tell. *put down note* woah. It was really long. I wonder why she didn't feel tired to write that much? Oh, and anyway… if anyone wondered where Pii is now, she is in her room. Jumping around like a crazy girl because she got permission by dannyfangirl and SOLmaster and she also just finished Time Clash script. All right, I am not going to make this note any longer and… JuneLuxray, if you may… **

**JuneLuxray : Darry, tell Pii that when I got her email for this chapter to beta and I saw in the bottom: "I know you hate Darry" or something to that extent, why on earth would you think that? Of course I love Darry. Considering the fact I'm extremely picky about halfa OCs- I mean REALLY picky- I must say I like Darry.**

* * *

"It's not working!"

Danny tried to shoot the bars with ghost rays, but none of the rays worked. After a while of trying to break out, he sat down. The three sat in silence without saying anything until Sam finally remembered something.

"Hey wait…" She began. "We're not with Tucker."

The other two began to remember about the missing geek. "Oh, yeah!" Danny exclaimed. "He left for the toilet!" He remembered when Tucker left the three before Vlad appeared to capture them. Danny stated happily, "Maybe if we can contact Tucker-"

"-we can ask him to get us out!" Sam finished. Sam and Danny began to search for their phones, but they found none. Disappointed, Danny sighed. Of course, Vlad took the phones. "Vlad's taken them."

The three sighed again. "Then we should find another way to get out." Danny said. "Even if Tuck has the boomerang and uses t, he would reach us in at least three days. And by that time, Vlad will have already messed with the world."

They groaned and sat in silence. They needed to think of another idea to get out of this place first. Darry was looking at the time medallion he wore, and then he glanced at Danny and Sam. After a while, he was back to looking at the medallion until finally he got something.

"Hmm… Maybe if we can use other powers…" he started. "If ghost powers didn't work, then why don't we use… other powers?"

Other powers… then it hit Danny. "Other powers… ice powers!" he shouted as he stood up and faced to the bars once more. Sam and Darry stood up after that, staring at Danny who was already prepared to charge ice powers.

Danny's hands pointed to the bars, and they were charging with icy glow. "Are you sure it will work?" Sam asked.

"Well…trying never hurts," Danny answered. His hands glowed brighter with light blue. The other two watched him charge the ice. After Danny thought it was enough, he released the ice attack from his hands to the bars. There was a flash for a second, then the three stared at the now-frozen-bars. Danny and Darry sighed in disappoint.

"It didn't work," Danny spoke, "They just froze the bars."

Darry was just looking at the bars sadly. Sam didn't say anything either. But she was thinking once again, and then she said. "Wait…maybe the ice part is already right," she stated. The boys then turned to listen to her. Sam continued. "What if you turn the ice into shapes of icicles? Then you can use them to cut the bars off."

"Hey, that might work. Let's try that." Danny said. So Danny charged the ice powers on his hands again while facing the bars. The other two watched Danny as he created some icicles from his hands. Then he pointed his hands at the bars, and icicles shot out from and hit them. They broke, and the three smiled victoriously.

"It worked!" Danny cheered happily.

"Finally, we can get out!" Darry shouted out after that. But they couldn't celebrate long. Sam was running outside hurriedly and shouted to the other two.

"Come on! We need to stop Vlad now!"

Danny and Darry snapped back to reality. Yeah, they almost forgot about that. Being free was one thing, but they had an enemy to catch. The two nodded and followed Sam outside. The two each grabbed one of Sam's hands and they flew back to Amity Park.

* * *

"They were gone when I was back!"

"So, where they are now?"

"I don't know. That's why I'm here. I thought the two went back to the Fentonworks." Then Tucker remembered there was an addition for that day. "Er, wait. I meant there was three of them."

"Okay, so you were saying that Danny, Sam, and a ghost boy from the future were gone after you came back from the toilet." Jazz said, trying to sort everything out. Tucker nodded. Then Jazz spoke again, "But don't you guys think it was weird that they left without telling Tucker? Maybe something happened to them? Or maybe they've been kidnapped by the ghost X, or maybe some other ghost…" Then she walked to the desk and picked up the Fenton Boo-merang.

"Hold on." Maddie cut in. "Why're you holding that Fenton boo-merang?"

"Not boo-merang," Jack cut in too. "It's booooooo-merang," he corrected as he imitated a ghost in the 'boo' part. Maddie just glared at her husband. It was not time for joking. Jack put his hands down and muttered 'sorry'. They were back to their conversation.

"I'm going to use it to search for Danny." Jazz told her mother. Maddie blinked.

"Wait," she wondered, "That thing can track Danny?"

Jazz nodded. Jack wondered, "Hmm… but I created it to track for ghosts. How can you use it to search for Danny and be sure it won't hit another ghost?"

Jazz sighed and wondered why the inventors of the device themselves doesn't know. But she explained anyway.

"Simple, I just grab it this way," Jazz said as she prepared herself to throw it. "And then yell to it- 'Find Danny!'. After that, I throw it like this," she said as she threw the boo-merang. The boo-merang began to spin and flew up.

But suddenly as it began to search for its target, Danny's head phased through the basement's ceiling. The boo-merang hit Danny's head and fell down to the basement floor.

"Ow!"

Jazz, Tucker, Maddie, and Jack looked up to him. "Danny!" Said boy rubbed his head with his free hand while the other hand was still holding onto Sam. Sam and Darry went inside the room intangibly, then the three landed on the floor. Danny and Darry released their hold of Sam's hands and turned back into their human forms. Danny was continuing to rub his head and glared at Jazz. Jazz walked by to pick up the fallen boo-merang.

Jazz gave a nervous grin. "Oops…sorry, Danny." She chuckled awkwardly. Danny just gave her a small glare.

"So, dude. What made you tw- eh, three disappear?" Tucker asked.

"We have no time to chitchat, Tuck." Danny explained. "Vlad kidnapped us, but luckily we managed to get out. Now we have to stop him before he can do anything with the infi-map." Danny answered while he was walking to the Specter Speeder and getting things.

Jack, Maddie, and Jazz were busy looking at the other half-ghost. Danny was preparing everything inside the Speeder, including tools he might need. Meanwhile, Darry- who got stares from Jack, Maddie, and Jazz at the same time, was gulping nervously. He made a nervous chuckle before he spoke.

"Err… hi there, umm… Grandpa… err… Grandma… and… Aunt Jazz."

Well, it was awkward. Jack, Maddie, and Jazz just blinked confusedly.

"Err… Danny, who is he?" Jack asked as he pointed to Darry.

"Is he that kid from the future?" Jazz asked while examining Darry. But Danny too was busy with the Speeder.

"We can explain that later," Danny told her. "Now we have to stop Vlad." he said as he turned on the Speeder. The Specter Speeder lighted up and the machines began beeping. Danny went outside from the driver's seat and called everyone. "Everyone, get on the Specter Speeder. Tuck, you drive."

No one complained, they just did as told. "Okay." Tucker answered as he entered the driver's seat. Maddie and Jack didn't complain, ever since they knew the kids already did this more than they imagined- they allowed them to do what they needed to do. After all, they knew more things about the Ghost Zone than they did, apparently.

Jack, Maddie, Jazz, and Darry entered the back door. Sam and Danny sat with Tucker at the front seat. Once the three got their seatbelts on, Tucker began to drive the Speeder into the Ghost Zone.

"Okay. Let's stop Vlad Plasmius."

* * *

**Darry : Okay. So Pii finally finished this chapter. That means 2 more chapters to go :) And… while at it, she is still jumping around in her room. So, don't ask me where she is now. And… JuneLuxray, please? **

**JuneLuxray : Oh hi. S'up?**


	11. Battle Part 1

**Pii : Hell-ooooo! *waves* :D Pii is back again. Yes~ I want to speed up writing XP **

**Darry : Wow. She really did this. **

**Pii : Sure I do!~ After this, one more chapter to go! And I'll began TC2 ^^ **

**Darry : You seem really excited =w= **

**Pii : Yes, yes I am~ and I know nobody is as excited as I am and I know everybody hates you. **

**Darry : Whatever. But Pii was planning to create my own series once she finished TC2 :D **

**Pii : And that means I can torture you more. **

**Darry : Is that what you do to your own OCs? **

**Pii : Yes, yes it is~ Okay, now… any words, Miss Beta Reader? **

**JuneLuxray : Beta reading is such a wonderful escape from the horrors of having to study for an SAT...-takes breath- it's all for vet school, Sarah...it's all for vet school...**

* * *

"So, you really came from the future?"

"And you're my future grandson?"

"Err… yes." Darry answered. Well, this was getting more awkward by the minute. More awkward questions, awkward answers… Not awkward in that way, but… it was just… awkward. Question by question kept being asked. And it felt strange to be with your own family- but in a different timeline. Well, everyone in the Speeder felt that.

"That's a lot to take in." Jazz commented as she put a hand on her forehead, rubbing it with a small sigh.

"Mhm…" Darry replied. He didn't know what else to say. Well, he was spoiling them too much information about the future.

"And Sam will be my future daughter-in-law!" Maddie spoke again with a smile.

"No wonder you look like Danny." Jazz told Darry while examining the boy's face again. He had Danny's spiky gene for the hair. And a bit of Danny's look on his face, too, Jazz noticed.

"Will you be my future sidekick?" Jack asked childishly.

Darry's eyes rolled.

"Woah, Danny, Sam. You should really think about your future." Tucker told his best friends who was sitting next to him. Sam and Danny were blushing the whole time. Ever since they took off, the family was asking Darry all sorts of questions. Sure, they were curious, but that also meant that now everyone knew that Danny and Sam going to marry in the future. That fact was still hard to take in, but Danny and Sam decided to not care about that much. They were still blushing, and yet, they kept going with this topic the whole time…

"Now is not the time to think about that." Danny said, still blushing. He was trying to change the topic. Plus, they needed to focus. Sam was silent the whole time. She had a lot in her mind about this. She slowly moved her eyes to stare at Danny, but then, she found that Danny just did the same thing. The two looked away quickly before blushing again. Their hearts beat together very fast, and there were small smiles that appeared on their faces.

"Any sign of the boo-merang?" Danny asked as he went back into serious mode. Jazz looked outside the window to check the flying boo-merang beside the Speeder.

"It's still moving. Just keep at the same speed."

Sam looked at the speed meter. "The current speed is 95 mph."

"Keep it at the same speed, Tuck." Danny ordered.

"Okay." Tucker replied. Jazz was still looking at the boo-merang. The boo-merang suddenly spun faster and moved in a direction.

"The boo-merang turned right, Danny! Turn the Specter Speeder to the right and speed up!" Jazz quickly said.

"You heard it! Turn it!" Danny ordered again. Tucker did as told. The boo-merang was moving faster, so Tucker increased the speed to keep track on it. Sam was still reading the speedometer. "Raise the speed a little more." Once the speed was the same again, Jazz was back watching from the side window. Jack and Maddie, however… were back to questioning Darry.

"Sooo… is there any fudge for me in the future?" Jack grinned childishly. Maddie just give him a little glare for the silly question and Darry just blinked once and stayed quiet.

"It turned left this time." Jazz informed.

"Turn it left, please." Danny said. The Speeder turned left sharply, and everyone inside nearly fell from their seats and grabbed onto something.

The rest of the ride was continuing in fast speed and many turns until they finally reached the place Vlad was located. The rich half-ghost was just flying by while holding the infi-map on his hands. Vlad was laughing happily and opening it. "Now I have the infi-map to look for secret places! And now nobody can stop me, and everyone will know Danny Phantom is a fail-"

Before he could finish the sentence, the boo-merang flew up and hit Vlad on his head. "Ouch!" The half-ghost yelped, rubbing his head and looking for the direction where the boo-merang came from. Before he could question anything else, Danny's voice rang out.

"Give it up, Plasmius!" Danny spoke with the mic on the Specter Speeder. Vlad could see the Specter Speeder was getting closer to him. Danny spoke again, "You'll never win when Danny Phantom is here!"

"Butternuts." Vlad cursed under his breath. "How did he manage to get out?"

Sam grinned inside the Speeder and clicked a button. A weapon came out of the Specter Speeder and blasted Vlad. Danny smiled as he changed into his ghost form and flew out from the Specter Speeder and prepared to fight his arch enemy.

"And what makes you so sure?" The other half-ghost asked teasingly.

"If we've stopped you before, we'll also stop you this time!" Danny exclaimed. He began to charge ghost rays on his hand and pointed them to Vlad and attacked him with green blasts. However, Vlad dodged him and grinned. The older half-ghost split into four and surrounded Danny. The Vlads charged ghost rays on their hands and attacked Danny all at once.

"Danny!"

"Dad!"

Darry turned into his ghost form and phased through the Speeder. Sam and Tucker got some weapons. Weapons went out from the Speeder and began to charge. Vlad was sending a blast to Darry, throwing him back like Danny. After that, Vlad sent another blast to the Speeder. Luckily, Sam reacted fast and activated the shield before the shots hit.

Danny was back to his moves again and he flew up to Vlad at high speed with ghost rays charged on his hands. Vlad shot some rays towards Danny, who dodged them. The missing blasts were coming to the Speeder. Tucker cleverly drove to dodge the blasts. Danny was getting closer to Vlad and would successfully land a hit on him if he didn't dodge the attack. Danny tried to kick the man, but Vlad flew up to dodge it again. He tried to think of a plan and shot a ray again towards Vlad. Darry was dodging the missing blasts of rays, just like the Speeder. After that, he flew to the Speeder and tried to catch up to it. Once he got closer, he could hear everyone else inside the Speeder talking.

"That's a good idea." Sam said.

Curiously, the ghost boy asked them,"What idea is that?" Darry asked as he floated closer to the Speeder's window to listen.

"Darry," Sam called. "Good. Now,here is the plan…"

* * *

**Pii : What is the plan? **

**Darry : I don't know. You're the author, duh. **

**Pii : See that in the next chapter! 8D **

**Darry : You will write it soon? **

**Pii : I will. And I am sorry if this story is kinda sucky =w= even the battle scene is sucky too… and the OC is also sucky… blagh. This is a sucky story. **

**Darry : Ignore her babblings. **

**Pii : I was saying the truth! D: **

**Darry : So, I guess.. see you in the next chapter! And after that Pii gonna create another sequel which includes more-focus-to-fight-plot ;) **

**Pii : Because in this one, it was just planned to be Darry's introduction and a bonding time for family. And… another battle with frootloop :) **

**Darry : Meanwhile in TC2, the story plot will be more serious and less the fun-fun time because… there's gonna be a conflict from start :) **

**Pii : :D And after TC2 is done, I am planning to create a series story for this stu :D *points at Darry* **

**Darry : So you need to finish this story and TC2 fast. I want to appear so bad now =w= **

**Pii : Aye aye sir! Miss JuneLuxray? Any words? **

**JuneLuxray : What is this? Chapter...12? Dangit, I forgot to say 'this story goes up to eleven' when it was chapter 11!**


	12. Battle Part 2

The four Vlads and Danny were still fighting. The two half-ghosts blasted at each other and dodged ghost rays. Nobody managed to hit each other so far. "Daniel, you should've followed my words." One Vlad said. "Why did you want to stay with that father of yours all this time?"

"Save your words for later, Plasmius," Danny replied. "And leave my father out of this"

"You and your childishness..." Vlad commented again. Danny fired another ray.

"You and your childish games, Plasmius." Danny shot back. Vlad created a shield around Danny. Said boy began to charge his ice powers. But four Vlads changed their formation to circle Danny and fired ghost rays at Danny all at once before Danny could attack him with ice. He felt weaker than before, and Vlad grinned.

"You should've followed me." Vlad repeated, "You should become stronger with me."

Danny looked at the four Vlads. He hadn't mastered duplicate completely. Sure, he did that before…but just for a while. Unlike Vlad. Vlad already had his powers for years, unlike him. With his duplicates, Vlad could attack Danny from different sides, meanwhile Danny was just able to attack him on one side. But Danny knew that he actually had a strong power that could attack all the Vlads.

Ghostly wail.

But Danny realized the two of them were floating in the Ghost Zone right now. Danny couldn't imagine what would happen if he used that power while flying. He would change back and fall endlessly in Ghost Zone.

He wanted to think of a plan to get all the Vlads at once. That's when he heard Sam calling.

"Danny!" The boy turned to see the Specter Speeder was moving in high speed- even higher than usual. "Move out!" Sam ordered. Danny did as told as the Specter Speeder passed through him and moved closer to Vlad. Danny could see Darry flying with his hands on the Speeder's back. And then he could see the back door of the Speeder open, where Jack was with the Fenton Fisher. Behind him, there was Maddie and Jazz.

Tucker was focusing on driving, and Sam was looking outside the window. It took a while for Danny to notice what the plan was. The Specter Speeder was moving in high speed, and was helped by Darry's pushing so it could move faster than usual (plus it helped the moving). Sam looked to Vlad as she began to count down.

"Three… two… one… Now!" Sam ordered. Jack quickly threw the Fisher line long and Tucker began to turn the Speeder. It was a sharp turn, Maddie and Jazz helped to pull back Jack so he wouldn't fall down and also to pull the Fenton Fisher. Tucker kept turning the Speeder in circles. The Speeder was surrounding the Vlads, so the four Vlads were circled with the fishing line.

"What?- oh… Sugar Cookie-" Vlad cursed as he was tied together

Everyone on the Speeder screamed. Tucker tried to keep the Speeder spinning. Sam was holding tight to her seat. Maddie and Jazz tried their best to not let go of Jack. Jack was trying to pull the Fisher. Darry was trying to not let his grip loose on the Speeder and kept it in the same speed.

The speeder spun and spun, until finally they thought it was enough to tie down the Vlads. Jack released the Fisher, and he fell back to the Speeder- hitting Jazz and Maddie in progress. Tucker stopped the turning, and the Specter Speeder went away still in the fast speed, but getting slower.

Danny smiled as he flew to Vlad. He took the infi-map from Vlad, then he grabbed on the Fenton Fisher and began to pull it as the Vlads began to get untied with a spin. The Vlads merged back into one in the progress.

Meanwhile, everyone in the Speeder (plus Darry) was holding their heads.

"Woah...that was confusing." Sam commented.

"I don't think I want to do that ever again…" Tucker said after that. "…for at least one week." Everyone tried to look back at Danny and Vlad's fight. They could see Vlad spinning and spinning. Once Danny was done, the half-ghost put a hand on his head.

Everyone in the Speeder was finally return to their senses. Tucker drove the Speeder again to Danny's side and Darry followed the Speeder from outside.

Danny saw everyone was back to support him again. And then he was thinking it was the perfect time to end this battle.

"Hold on guys. Stay behind me." Danny told everyone, but then he turned to his future son. "Darry, I need you to catch me."

"Eh?" Danny's son was confused, but did as told. He floated below Danny as his father prepared and took a deep breath. And then it clicked in everyone's mind what Danny was going to do.

Danny let out his ghostly wail. The wail directly hit Vlad. Danny's clothes began to change back to his white T-shirt with red oval and his hair turned black. The wail still went for a while until finally Danny lost the ghost energy and fell down. Darry quickly caught Danny before he fell down. Tucker drove the Speeder closer to Danny. Jazz opened the Speeder's door with a thermos on his hand. She smiled and shouted to her little brother. "Here, Danny! Catch!"

Danny turned his face to his sister and raised one of his hands up to catch the flung thermos. "Thanks!" Danny shouted back. After that, Danny pointed the thermos to now-the-weak-arch-enemy-of-his and opened it.

A blue light appeared from the thermos and caught Vlad. Once he was fully sucked inside, Danny capped the thermos. Darry flew Danny into the Speeder. He made the two enter the Speeder intangibly and returned to their seats. Darry turned back into his human form once they were all inside the Speeder.

Everyone cheered happily after that. Then Jazz asked, "I wonder what we should do to this frootloop?"

"Well…I guess we'll keep him inside this thing for a while, before I kick him back home…for bygones." Danny grinned as Sam and Tucker remembered at the memory when Danny kicked Vlad Plasmius home. Everyone else began to laugh for the Danny's idea. "So, I guess it was enough for a day, I think." Danny said as he leaned back on his seat. "Let's head back home now."

Everyone agreed. Tucker began to drive their way home as they were chatting in the Speeder.

"Too bad I didn't tape it. I would like to see my son fighting that evil froot loop again." Maddie said as she made a small giggle. Danny blushed.

"And this time, you fought like those guys in kung-fu movies." Tucker said, chuckling. "When you wanted to punch and kick him."

Danny glared at the driver.

"Sorry, dude. But no kidding, that was awesome." Tucker said again.

"Yes, it was very awesome indeed." Darry joined to comment at the battle.

"But whatever attack that was," Sam then said. "You're always been an awesome hero for us all."

"Thanks." Danny replied, blushing. Darry was staring at the two and began to blush to see the young forms of his parents. It took quite a while for Danny and Sam to remember that they had a future son watching them. Danny and Sam quickly looked away before they could hear any comments about this scene. They didn't want to lead another conversation about… this. It just felt… strange? Darry was not sure to say what, so he just stayed quiet, watching the two.

The ride suddenly fell on silent. After a while, Darry finally remembered about something. The boy then spoke out.

"Oh, yeah." He took out the time medallion from behind his t-shirt. "I think it's already the time for me to go home… err…"

Everyone looked at the boy. Then Darry say again, "It was so fun in here. Well,… thank you for letting me stay in the past for a while. I really enjoyed it." Then he looked at everyone in the Speeder. "Mom, Dad, Grandpa, Grandma, Aunt Jazz, and Uncle Tucker. Thank you for the time." After that, Darry looked at the time medallion again and sighed. Then he muttered something like 'Vio's gonna kill me'.

"So, you're going to return to your own timeline now?" Maddie asked. Darry nodded.

"Well, it was fun to have you too," Tucker said. "So, I guess I'll see you later in the future!" Darry smiled.

"Okay then, kid." Danny then spoke out. "I guess it's already time to go home. We'll see you later in the future."

Then Darry said, "Well, then… see you all in the future! Mom, Dad, Grandpa, Grandma, Aunt, and Uncle!" after that, he took off the time medallion from his neck and disappeared. Everyone still stared for a while and fell quiet, until Tucker began to open a conversation.

"Hey, Danny…when will you hit up with Sam?" Tucker asked teasingly, breaking up the silence. "I think I like this kid. You know…he's fun. I want to meet him again."

Danny and Sam blushed. Before Danny could comment anything, Jack joined to say, "He'll be a great man like his grandfather! I can't wait to add new member on my team."

"Daaaaad…" Danny became more annoyed. Then Danny and Sam looked at each other, blushing. One day in the future, they will…

"Ohhh… my little brother is growing up! He already kicked some butts of bad guys, and now he is a father!"

"No- wait- he is- from the future- I-"

"So, when will you two going to get married?" Maddie joined, teasing.

"Not you too, Mom!" Danny protested. And this time, Sam joined to protest.

"Mrs. Fenton-" but before she could continue that sentence, Jack cut in.

"Sam, you're always welcomed in the Fentons." He said it with a grin.

"Yeah! I always wanted to have a sister. We'll be sisters-in-law!" Jazz said happily.

"That means I'll be a grandmother soon… oh wait! I am already one!" Maddie giggled. Danny and Sam didn't say anything else. The two were just blushing silently. The others didn't tease anymore- they just smiled while watching the lovebirds blushing in the Speeder, until Tucker began to tease his best friends with a song.

"Danny and Sam, kissing in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-"

"Tucker!" Both Danny and Sam shouted.

"Okay, okay…" Tucker said. "But I'm still looking for that day, through." He grinned at them. Danny and Sam just shot a small glare at their best friend, still with blushes. After that, Danny and Sam secretly looked at each other again for a while before smiling silently.

**THE END! **

**Pii : Finally it's finished! **

**Darry : Finally! **

**Pii : I am soooo excited to start TC2 now :D **

**Darry : To every readers who already read and review this far, thank you so much! **

**Pii : I hope you enjoyed the story! **

**Darry : And now TC is over… **

**Pii : I will make another sequel ^^ **

**Darry : And in that sequel, we're gonna have a big fight :) **

**Pii : Okay, I'll give you a small spoiler for the sequel story! Darry, please? **

**Darry : *pulls out paper* Dark Danny is going to appear there. Danny, Sam, and Tucker are going to go to the future this time! (Since the first story is about future clashing to the past, this time it's going to be past clashing to the future!) We're going to see Future Danny and Sam. The story battle is more focused since beginning, unlike this one because this one's story just about Darry-err… me- who wants to meet Danny. So that's why it was supposed to be fun-dun time. **

**Pii : I am really excited to write the sequel now :D We're going to have Dark Danny battle with both Danny and Future Danny ^^ And… Darry as the helper there =w= **

**Darry : But you told me I am going to play rather important role there D: **

**Pii : Oh, yes… Darry's also fighting. =w= But Danny is still the spotlight there XP **

**Darry : Well, I am still going to have my own spotlight there. You told me that. **

**Pii : That's because you don't want to obey your dad- and… okay, I guess I was spoiling too much. **

**Darry : See you in the sequel story! **

**Pii : And now, JuneLuxray…**

**JuneLuxray: o3o Got nothing.**


End file.
